ABSTRACT ? ADMIN The Administrative Core at the Wadsworth Center?s Human Health Exposure Analysis Resource (WC-HHEAR) will form the strong backbone that is essential for the success of this multi-component grant. The Admin Core?s key personnel are well-integrated within the Center?s organizational structure and work closely with the Division of Environmental Health Sciences? (DEHS) administrative office and with the WC central administration. As the Director of DEHS and the Admin Core leader, Dr. Patrick Parsons is well-positioned to ensure that the overall specific aims of the Admin Core are achieved and will provide the overall scientific and programmatic leadership. This includes managing the DEHS personnel that will be involved in WC-HHEAR and taking responsibility for administrative matters involving Health Research Inc., and Wadsworth Center?s Director?s Office. The Admin Core?s principal objective to be the primary point of contact for routing and integrating all activities within WC- HHEAR, and to act as the conduit for all external and internal communications critical to the smooth operation of the resource. To ensure the goal of effective communication among the multiple components, Admin Core personnel will be fully integrated into the Targeted Analytical Resource and Development Core thereby facilitating interactions among the two biomonitoring laboratories within DEHS: the Trace Elements Laboratory (TREL) and the Human Organic Biomonitoring Laboratory (HOBL). As Deputy Director of DEHS, and Director of the Targeted Analytical Resource and Development Core, Dr. Kurunthachalam Kannan is also well-positioned to ensure that the Admin Core?s specific aims are achieved. Together with Drs. Parsons and Kannan, Admin Core personnel have already demonstrated their ability to work together as a highly effective and productive team in support of the Children?s Health Exposure Analysis Resource (CHEAR). Within Wadsworth, the Admin Core will work closely with existing staff to ensure smooth transmission of data files to the HHEAR data center, recruit and train new staff, maintain quality control documentation, purchase supplies, manage Institutional Review Board obligations according to the internal policies and protocols established in DEHS. The Admin Core will facilitate strong collaborative interactions with HHEAR clients, connecting them with subject-matter-experts at WC-HHEAR, ensuring that all questions are answered and that projects are moving forward in a timely fashion to achieve the overall specific aims of WC-HHEAR. As the primary point of contact for staff from other HHEAR components, the Admin Core will promote a collaborative environment, and ensure tasks assigned to WC- HHEAR are completed in a timely fashion and are of high quality. Promotion of WC-HHEAR, and of HHEAR more generally, will be a key goal of the Admin Core and will include working with New York State?s digital media presence, organizing joint seminars among institutions, and reaching out to potential HHEAR clients to encourage adding an environmental exposure component to their human health studies.